Everdream Boarding School
by Imagination Heaven
Summary: See Pokemon Adventures characters thrown into the real world in boarding school. Updates will now be done at the beginning of every month, the number of chapters I have finished writing would be the number of chapters I post on every update.
1. About the story

Everdream Boarding School

Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction, so reviews would be appreciated. I do not take credit for most of the characters I will be using. Most of these characters are taken from Pokemon Adventures. Thank you.

Also this is not a chapter but is a preview of what I will be writing in this story.

The main POV will be taken from Yellow's perspective. I will not be describing how the characters clothes look, it will be up to your own imagination to decide what they are going to wear.

Friendra is the main social networking website.

"Welcome to Everdream Boarding School. This is the boarding school of your dreams. We have our own shopping areas, cafes, sports hall, etc… " the tour guide droned on and on.

My uncle signed me up for this school in hopes that I will receive a "better" education. I knew his friends probably recommended him to send me here as most of the children from our city that have come here have been successful. Little does he know that they all came here rich, thus bribed their way through the education system in this school. I know this as I follow some of the rich seniors at my old school on Friendra who have been here. They all were seated at the so called "glory" seat in the canteen during recess and have their own maids and butlers following them around.

I also heard rumours of a hierarchy system in this school.

The "kings" and "queens" of this system were usually the rich kids and thus the more popular ones. Next up, are their followers and the bullies. In third rank, are the geniuses who are well treated by everyone. In the fourth rank, were the middle income people. Finally, are the scholarship kids and those who just so happened to be here. I fell under the last rank as usual, just like in my old school. I sighed, carried my luggage and my bag, said goodbye to my uncle and set forth into hell trailing behind the tour guide.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Authors note: Blue is the girl, Green is the boy. Pokemon does not exist here but the game does. The story will not have much reference to them. Characters from the game will be used.

As the gates opened, I marveled in awe of the place. It was like a minitown. There were beautiful fountains and parks surrounding a few buildings. I would have been able to see this if not for the giant gates that cover the school. This was most probably due to the fact that students escaped the compound before. I remember it headlined the news that day. Since then, the school gained reputation for its security system. No students have been able to escape the giant wall and the mount of security cameras the school has attached to the outside of the walls. Come to think of it, the only way off this island was by boat which was a bumpy ride earlier. It is kind of retarded to escape considering that we are 15 minutes away from the nearest island.

"The four buildings you see in front of you are the different parts of the school. The one on the extreme left is the teachers block. The teachers have their areas to do their work there as well as to attend meetings. If you want to find your teachers, please look there. Now, the one next to it is the sports block. There are rooms for different sports on the 7 levels except the ground floor. The ground floor is the canteen. You will eat there during lunch break as you will not be allowed to return to your dorms in case of emergencies. The third building from your left is the special block. You will conduct your science experiments, and your other lessons which cannot be done in the classroom such as cooking and art so you will not dirty the classroom. There is a library on the first floor. Finally, that building on the left is the classroom block where you will attend your lessons. Now, please follow me to the bus where it will bring you to your dorms." The tour guide said.

In my daze, my eyes caught sight of a red eyed boy with brown hair. He was about a head taller than me and wait, almost everyone is taller than me considering I stand at only 155cm tall. He seemed to have caught me staring at him and gave a friendly wave. I waved back and smiled. Suddenly, a girl about 10cm taller than me put her head beside mine.

"Why is your face red?" she asked.

I could feel my cheeks burn up but she said she could keep a secret. Soon, we started talking about how we got here and how we think school is going to be like. She introduced herself as Blue. I actually found someone that I like as a friend. I think she shared the same sentiments as she said to me that we should be best friends. I did not mind, I mean she seemed nice compared to all the grumpy looks on most peoples faces.

We entered the bus and the tour guide took attendance and told us our dorm rooms. I sat next to Blue when I got on and we found out we were in the same dorm house. I thought that the school doesn't seem so dreary now that I have a friend. The bus ride took a quick run through the town and Blue excitedly told me that we should go shopping tomorrow as we are freshmen and had a week earlier for familiarization. I am rich but not that rich here. My parents left me a huge sum of inheritance when they died and since I'm the only child, I had enough to get me by feeling normal these four years of torture.

The bus came to a heavy jerk at our stop, dorm room 55. Blue and I got off along with 6 others. Two maids and a butler welcomed us in and said they will be of our assistance. They carried our bags to our respective rooms while we settled down in the living hall to introduce ourselves. The fridge was fully stocked while the living room was lined with consoles and the latest magazines and games. I was shocked by this. I expected the school to give us some of the amenities that we saw, but I did not expect a fully stocked kitchens, maids and a butler. The butler also stated that he is in charge of bringing us to different locations and a shuttle service the school provides will bring us back. He also told us there was a mix up in the computer system and thus there were boys and girls in the same dorm. He told me that the principal is making this permanent as an opportunity to mix with the opposite gender.

I was broken from my chain of thoughts by Blue who said that I should start the introduction. I introduced myself shyly and I noticed the red eyed boy so happened to be in the same dorm.

Blue was up next, " Hi! I'm Blue. I like to do many things which you shall soon figure out and I dislike studying."

Something in the way she said it made me feel suspicious of what she was going to do but I simply shrugged it off thinking that it wouldn't mean anything.

"… I'm Green. " A boy with light brown hair said. His face was monotonous as he said it and I took note not to say anything much to him unless necessary.

" Hi! I'm Red! I'm here to make new friends!" The red eyed boy shouted with joy. Something about him made me feel comfortable and I smiled.

" Hi, I'm Crystal and I'm here on scholarship." A blue haired girl said. She seemed smart which was a good thing as she could help me with my homework.

" Look guys, a scholarship loser. The names Gold by the way." A boy said. Clearly, Crystal was ticked off by him but everyone else simply stared at him and moved on the next person.

" Hello, I'm Ruby. " A boy wearing a white hat said. He seemed much more pleasant than Green even though he didn't say much.

" Yo, I'm Sapphire Birch and I'm here to have fun. " A brown haid girl said. She seemed upbeat and fun so I was sure she would make a good friend.

After the introductions, we chatted more and learnt more about each other except Green.

I had a feeling that this school was going to be not as dreadful as I thought. I smiled as I retired to my room to rest after a long day of travelling.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The house was three stories tall with a lift installed. I had no intention of using the lift as I wanted to explore the house more. The house was beautifully lighted with a giant chandelier hanging above the living room. There were small but many lights lining the stairs and hallways. My room was on the third floor with my name 'YELLOW' placed on the door. The room automatically lighted up when I entered the room and it was amazing.

The walls were painted dark yellow with carpeted floor of different shades of colours. The bed was by the window offering me a scenic view of the area. The best part of this was that my room faced the lake, which meant I could see the lake glistening in the moonlight. There was a small balcony that allowed me to get an outdoor experience. I opened the door and felt a gust of cold wind that sent chills down my spine.

I quickly closed the window and hugged myself to get some warmth. I headed over to the study table on the opposite side of the room and found that my books needed for the school year were lined across the shelves. Some basic stationary were also provided. Right next to the study table, there was a giant walk in wardrobe. My clothes were already unpacked and place neatly in the drawers and hangers. The clothes I brought were less than 5% of the wardrobe. My luggage was in a compartment in the wardrobe with non-clothing items such as toiletries, books and games I brought all in tact. I unpacked them and sorted them out before heading to the bathroom.

The bathroom had a gold coloured tiles and a giant mirror compared to the inferior sink. There was a shower and a giant bathtub that was jacuzzi powered. I thought that this place was a boarding school and they needed to only provide the essentials. Then again, half the population of students here are rich, expecting this kind of treatment must be quite common.

I had a quick shower before heading to my bed. I whipped out my phone and sent a message to my uncle telling him I was alright. Next, my body gave way to my tiredness and I drifted off to sleep.

I was awoken by shouts from Blue saying that it was shopping day. I rubbed eyes and gave a wide yawn. I turned at stared at the clock that showed 7am.

"Blue, it's only 7, let me sleep another half hour." I whined

"No, no, no. We have to get ready before the shops open so we get to have a wider selection and no queue." Blue chided.

Come to think of it, the school only accepts 200 students a year, half of them would be boys so why would there be a lesser variety and a queue. I gave in to Blue as I realized she wouldn't leave me alone so I went to get a steamy shower before heading down for breakfast.

Downstairs, I was surprised to see Sapphire there too, with Blue still getting ready. I poured some cereal and milk into my bowl and slowly began to eat. I had a friendly conversation with Sapphire which she said that she's going to explore the different areas of the school before most people got up. Blue came down and quickly chowed down her cereal.

During which, Sapphire shouted: " See you guys at lunch!"

Usually, I wouldn't mind people shouting. But first, it was 7.30am in the morning. Other than the 3 of us, everyone else was still sleeping. I could hear Gold shouting "Argh" from the 2nd level. Blue suddenly dragged my arm and told our butler we needed a lift to the shopping area.

He introduced himself as John and told us many good cafes that are in the school. He also pointed out the upcoming sales which Blue quickly took note of. We soon arrived at the shopping areas. It was only 7.45 so it was pretty obvious that no shops were open. Blue then told me that the shops open at 8.30 as the handbook stated when she read it last night. She told me to wake up earlier to see the shops and get a hot drink.

We had a quick walk before stopping by a café recommended by John. I ordered a hot chocolate while Blue got a coffee. It was already the middle of spring but it was still quite chilly. I took off my jacket and enjoyed the heated café. When it was 8.30, Blue quickly dragged me to the shopping areas and began to shop furiously. She tried on so many clothes and probably spent an hour at each shop. I now knew why she woke up early. After 4 hours, we went for lunch at a nearby restaurant. Blue was carrying 10 bags even though we went to only 4 shops while I carried only 4 bags that were half the size of her bags. Blue must have spent a whole bundle that probably cost about $500. The restaurant was rather small. Well, actually it is small. It was decorated with an Australian theme. They served Australian food of course. I had fish and chips while Blue had a salad. We had waffles and ice cream after that, we chatted about our background more and our classes. Most of our subjects were the same except that she took history while I took geography.

" What do you think of Greeeenn? " she asked.

" He's scary." I replied without much thought. Judging by his glares and expressionless face, it didn't require a deeper thought.

" Well, I think he's cute." She replied in a cute voice.

I simply told her that I would keep it a secret and we left to the supermarket nearby.

Blue wanted to go see what they sold as the fridge only provided the basics and not what you wanted. I picked out a drink and some snacks while Blue bought a whole lot of junk food. I guess she has money to spare, too much money to spare.

We took a shuttle service back that was surprisingly empty considering it was the end of the lunch period. When we returned, Sapphire, Gold and Red were playing some racing game on the console. Green was watching at the side while Ruby was surprisingly sowing. He was making a really nice dress from how far it was done. Even my sowing is not that good. Crystal was reading a book at the dining table and everyone except for Green seemed to be having a good time.

The school year is going to be fun even though it hasn't started yet.

Authors note: Silver and the Sinnoh group will be added to the story when the school year begins. Also, the clothes they buy and wear is up to your imagination.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" the alarm clock rang.

I rubbed my eyes as I yawned. Today was the day before school. I promised Crystal I would go to the bookstore in the shopping area to pick up a few supplies. Trust me, I am not a morning person but friends come before that, right?

I headed down after I was done getting ready and met Red along the way.

"Good morning." He said.

"Ggood morning too." I replied.

My face must have been red as a tomato as Gold shouted to me: "Hey blondie, why is your face so red?"

Crystal was downstairs too and hit him telling him to respect me and she droned on while I had breakfast along with Red. From what I can see, Blue was painting her nails on the couch along with Ruby sowing another dress.

Two days ago, I found out he made a dress for Sapphire as he disliked her fashion sense. Sapphire complained for 3 hours to me after that. I told her that she should at least give it a try.

"Not gonna wear anything that prissy boy makes for me." She sternly said.

I did hear them arguing about it later again and I laughed. This house would be interesting with them around. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Green around much. I asked Red about it.

" He's probably in his room or out already, he doesn't like to hang around with people much." He replied.

I guess I won't have much opportunity to hang around with him, I thought. Crystal soon urged me out of the house and we chatted along the way. I had managed to bond with the girls in my dorm but haven't got much opportunity to hang around with the boys.

I found out from Crystal that the boys in our dorm were actually really rich. It turns out that Gold is the son of a sports shop chain Pokesports. Green, on the other hand, was the grandson of the world renowned Professor Oak. Ruby was the son of a celebrity, Norman. Red had been left with a huge sum of inheritance when his dad died and his mother, is the host of a cooking show, 'Cooking for Mums'.

I had gotten to know about the girls too. Sapphire is the daughter of Professor Birch, a member of the school's committee. Crystal was here on scholarship as she was the top student in Elms Middle School. Blue is just, rich. Then there was me, living on millions of dollars inheritance.

We soon reached the bookstore where Crystal started to hunt for supplies that will help her score better. I already had everything I needed so I went over to the book section to look for interesting books to read. I saw Green there too and gave a wave but he just looked away. I frowned, why is he like that. I just shrugged it off and went to look for books.

We returned 2 hours later with the usual scene happening. Blue was reading a magazine, Red and Gold were playing on the game console and Ruby was trying to get Sapphire to wear his self-made clothes. I went to my room and found that I received mail. A maid must have put it here I thought. I had two mails, one from my uncle who sent a postcard of Viridian, the city where I come from and my timetable for the year.

I looked through my timetable for the term, I start school at 8, have my lunch break at 12 and end officially at 2. Looking at this, I smiled. I did not have any free periods but it meant that I could return to the dorm earlier that meant that I could rest more and have time to do homework.

I decided to go out with Blue for lunch at the same restaurant we went a few days ago. It was a lot more crowded today as the seniors have returned. Blue and I chatted for an hour there, finding out more of each others secrets. She told me that she liked Green and I told her that I am developing a crush on Red. It was a secret that both of us were going to keep. We also discussed our timetable and found that the only difference was that she had to stay an hour behind every Tuesdays.

When we got back, our whole dorm except Green who was just watching played cards. Gold continuously lost and Blue decided to let him do a forfeit that was giving Crystal a kiss on the cheek. Both of their faces turned white but Gold quickly got it over with. Crystal was trying to attack Blue after that while everyone just watched in amusement.

"Chill out Super Serious Gal" Gold said.

Soon, Crystal was chasing Gold around the house shouting 'Don't call me that' and 'I'm gonna kill you'. The rest of us laughed at this and Blue and I retired upstairs. The top floor was occupied by Blue, Green, Red and I while the second floor was occupied by Ruby, Sapphire, Gold and Crystal. The maids and John did not stay with us and left at 9pm every day and came back at 10am in the morning.

Blue and I decided to rest early as school was beginning tomorrow and we didn't want to be too tired. As soon as I fell on my bed, I knocked out. I woke up at 6.15 the next morning, I didn't want to rush so I sacrificed some sleep but made that up with a long, hot shower. When I got down, Crystal and Green were already eating their breakfast. Crystal said that she would take the first lift to school to explore the building. Green didn't say anything as usual. He only talked to Red and calls Blue 'Pesky woman' when she annoys him.

Half an hour later, everyone except for Gold was ready for school. It was already 7.30 and school was going to begin in half an hour. I was going to leave the house with Blue and Sapphire and Gold was the last one as Red, Ruby and Green left 10 minutes earlier. I saw Gold running down in an unkempt and wrinkled uniform rushing to eat breakfast. Blue shook her head and we departed for school.

We reached school at 7.50, giving us just enough time to find our classrooms. We said goodbye to Sapphire as she was in a different class. The classroom was easy to find as they only had 5 rooms a level. We took our seats near the back of the class and started talking about how class was going to be like. I saw Red and Green come in after us and they were talking and I actually saw Green give a faint smile. They took their seats behind us and the bell rang

"Hell yeah! Just on time." I heard Gold yell.

He should just wake up earlier next time, I thought. Suddenly, I heard a loud bang. A teacher with yellow hair, a darker shade of mine walked in. He slammed his books on the table so hard that echoes filled the room and the table trembled.

"GOOD MORNING CLASS! MY NAME IS LT SURGE AND I'M YOUR FORM TEACHER. I EXPECT NO TALKING IN CLASS. NOW, FLIP YOUR CHEMISTRY TEXTBOOKS TO PAGE 8!" He shouted.

His voice was so thunderous that I was beginning to get a headache. This was not the school year that I had expected.

Authors Note: Next update will be by 20 May. I use British English instead of American so some spelling might be different. Silver will be included in the next chapter. I'm not sure when I'll add in the Sinnoh trio but they will appear as the story progresses. I may or may not add in the Unova duo but if they are needed as my story progresses they will be added. Please review, follow and favorite. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After an hour of torture to my ears, it was the change of periods. The school gave us 20 minutes before lunch to go to the bathroom, get our books from the lockers or rest. After lunch they gave us only 5 minutes as they said we should have prepared during lunch.

My next lesson was English. Blue, Red, Green and I were in the same class again. I sat with Blue but we sat near the window in the middle. Red and Green sat near the back. The teacher was Miss Erika and she seemed much more pleasant than Lt Surge. English was surprisingly easy as all she did was talk about things like grammar that we already learnt in elementary. The bell rang quickly and she did not give any homework. Thank God. Lt Surge already gave us a whole worksheet of balancing equations that made me regret taking chemistry.

"Alright class. Have a great year ahead." Miss Erika said nicely.

Blue and I slowly walked to our lockers and complained about Lt Surge and complimented Miss Erika. Our next lesson was Math and we both hated it. We decided to sit at the back so it will be easier to talk. Red and Green sat surprisingly near the front this time, considering they sat at the back for the previous two lessons.

Our teacher, Mr. Brock simply did a get to know which was saying our name and what we like and dislike about math. Blue literally listed all the topics she could think of under dislike and under like she said she likes percentage. That was no surprise as she does that often when shopping I guess.

The lesson ended quickly and it was lunch. We met up with Crystal and Sapphire at the canteen and sat and ate together. The four boys in our dorm sat together and seemed to catch the attention of many girls in the school. We could see some girls even went to eat with them.

Crystal said they were the rich girls. Led by Turquoise, the daughter of a mining magnate. The members were Magenta, the daughter of a drinking company; Violet, the daughter of a management agency CEO and Orange the daughter of a fishery owner.

From their background, I guess they are a group not to be messed with. After lunch, the school food was actually good, Blue and I got our books for the next two lessons so we don't have to rush for the next two classes.

We had Biology with Mr. Blaine next the lesson was boring so I simply chatted with Blue. Our final lesson was PE. We were playing dodgeball and I went to the corner with Blue to avoid getting hit. Red and Green were in our team and they knocked out half of the other teams members. We won of course.

As we were walking out of school, I got bumped by a red-headed boy. "Watch it." He said.

" Hey, you bumped into.. Silver?" Blue said.

"Blue?" he replied.

"Hey Yellow, go back to the dorm first." Blue told me.

I awkwardly went back to the dorm alone. Weird, she seemed to know him. I walked home instead of taking the bus as I wanted to take a walk through the park that connects the dormhouse and school. The lake that can be seen from my room is actually really large. I saw some students fishing by the lake and some were studying in the cafes. I decided to make it a point to study in the cafes later.

When I reached the dormhouse, Gold had brought back his 4 "followers" and they were chatting on the couch. I walked past them and headed up to my room. At the second floor, I met up with Crystal.

"It's so annoying that he brought them back, their making so much noise I can't study. Who does he think he is? The boss of this house." She said sounding annoyed.

"Well, if they don't bother to me, it would be fine." I replied.

" Their gonna regret it when they find out he is a pervert. He tried to unlock my toilet door when I was in the shower." She said, raising her voice.

"Maybe he likes you." I said briefly. Before she could reply, I quickly ran upstairs laughing. Her face was red and she was standing there with her mouth open. I had a feeling she'll get me back later, but now I didn't need to worry. I had a quick shower and went to complete my chemistry homework. By the time I was done, it was already 4. Strange, Blue was not back yet. I decided to ask Sapphire to come to the café at the park with me. I brought along a book to read and when we were there, Sapphire ordered many cakes and ate them ravenously.

Apparently, Ruby was there too. I heard him mutter under his breath wild woman but Sapphire heard him and shot a menacing glare at him. Ruby's sweat dropped but was saved by the waiter that came to deliver the food. I had ordered a chocolate drink while Sapphire ordered these different coloured cakes. She clearly intended to try everything out.

After the trip, Sapphire said that she was going to visit her father. That left Ruby and I to walk back. Ruby said that he could make a nice dress for me, but he just needed my measurements. I smiled and thanked him. I also asked what he thought about Sapphire.

"She's wild and ravenous, but she reminds me of someone" he said.

The rest of the walk was silent but we got back before it was dark. From my room, I saw the lake glisten in the sunset. Blue suddenly barged in. I asked who was the guy she was talking to just now. It turns out that he was her friend from when they were children. He was also in Gold and Crystal's class. His name was Silver and he was the son of an organisation leader. I wasn't sure which organization but it must be well to do as he didn't dress poorly.

In my head on the way down to dinner, I thought that this wasn't actually such a bad first day. I had little homework, almost all my teachers were nice, I finished that book and I tried out food from the new café, it was quite an accomplishment.

Authors Note: Silver will be featured in some chapters following this, also, Red and Green will be given more dialogue in the next chapter. The next chapter is a time skip to their first examination here. Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Authors Note: The first few paragraphs of this chapter will be taken from Blue's POV, it will return to YelIow's after that. I have decided that Emerald will be added in when their school year ends. For the Unova duo, I will add them in, but they will only appear in the chapter much later.

Blue's POV

It was 2 am. Nothing could go into my head. I grabbed my brown hair in frustration. The examination was in 6 hours but I couldn't remember anything. I guess I should've taken Yellow's advice and to start studying earlier, or at least have paid attention in class.

I decided to give up studying and go to sleep. Beauty comes first after all. Plus, this is the first exam, the most they could do is just sign me up for tuition during the weekend.

-7 hours later-

I stared blankly at the paper. I don't remember learning any of this in class? Crap, 1 hour left, other than 3 questions I didn't know how to do anything. I saw Yellow scribbling furiously at the side. I was about to call out her name when I noticed that she left her MCQ answers in my view. Thanks Yellow, I thought. I secretly copied Yellow's answers but once I reached the answer statement questions, my mind went blank.

I couldn't get Yellow's help for this as it would be deemed as cheating because our answers would be the same. I decided to anyhow answer the questions as I might get some marks to help me pass. Sighs. Note to self: Pay attention in class.

Yellow's POV

The exam results are coming out today. Come to think of it, the teachers must have stayed up to mark it as the exam was just yesterday. I went with Blue for a shopping spree yesterday as she knew she screwed it up.

The teacher pasted the position and the marks of the 200 students on the notice board.

Crystal- 3 97.5%

Green- 8 95.8%

Sapphire- 15 89.2%

Ruby- 28 81.3%

Yellow-35 75.5%

Red-109 61.8%

Blue-196 50.0%

Gold-200 9.1%

I could hear Blue screaming with joy as I heaved a sigh of relief. She managed to pass and wasn't in last place. I went on to my Friendra account after that. It's been a while since I last went on due to examinations. I could see about 100 posts on people mocking Gold on his 200th place finish.

When we got back the house, there was a mail for everyone. The mail said that anyone between 180 to 200th place will receive tuition and that Blue's tutor was Green while Gold's tutor was Crystal. Blue had her eyes wide opened. I think she expected to get tuition but didn't expect Green to be the one tutoring her.

Gold was watching television. He clearly looked upset. Red and Green came in soon after.

"Congratulations Yellow. You too Gold." Red said.

I nodded my head as a sign of thank you probably because I couldn't open my mouth but I hear Gold shout: "Shut up!"

I swear I saw Green laugh a second then he went up to Blue and said the longest sentence I heard him say.

"Hey pesky woman, when are you free for tutoring?" He said with his monotonous expression as usual.

Blue flipped around making sure her hair hit his face before storming upstairs. Green smiled a more obvious smile at this and retired to his room. Gold annoyed by Red stormed out of the house that left me with Red.

" What movie do you want to watch?" he suddenly said.

"What?" I replied.

" I don't think there is a movie called what? but we can watch the hunger games." He said.

I was at a lost for words and decided to get a drink from the kitchen before proceeding to the couch to start watching the movie with Red.

2 hours passed by quickly and the movie ended. I didn't realize how close in proximity I was with him until it ended. It seemed like he was about to ask me something but Ruby and Sapphire barged in. Sapphire said their teacher gave them a pizza treat as they were in the top 50 for this exam. Lt Surge didn't even bother to get me anything.

Blue came down and dragged me out of the house.

"Sorry Red, I'm borrowing her for a few hours." She exclaimed before dragging me away.

It turns out she reserved 2 spots at the school's spa. She recounted that Green mocked her before the exam saying she'll get last place or tutoring. She then praised herself for getting 196th place in the school even though she didn't study. I chuckled. Why is she my best friend?

The next day, I was dozing off in class. Why were there still lessons even though the exams just ended? Mr. Brock was droning on and on about corrections for the math paper and I couldn't be bothered. Suddenly, he raised his voice just to wake us up.

"… and that's how you draw the graph for Q11." Mr. Brock said, more like almost shouted.

Dozing off in math class again as usual until the teacher catches you dozing off and asks you a surprise question is probably what Mr. Brock would do, but I guess he decided to let me off the hook. Blue was sleeping beside me as usual holding a pen in her right hand to make sure it looked like she was copying notes. Mr. Brock continued with his paper and I decided to doze back off. Staring out the window, I realized that it was the end of my first month here. The leaves were much greener then when I first came, I thought as I store out at the tree. I also made many great friends…

I started to remember the great memories I made here so far, and more that I will make.

The bell rang right at that moment and I was broken off my chain of thoughts. Mr. Brock told us to do corrections for his work and pass it up to him the next lesson and he left the classroom. I was about to wake Blue up when Lt. Surge walked in.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS! KEEP QUIET!" He screamed. Everyone quickly went back to the seats and nobody dared to utter a single word. Fortunately, Blue woke up right when he walked in, preventing her from getting into any trouble.

"For the next week, we will be going on a trip. We'll spend the first 2 nights and the last night in a hotel. The 4 days in the middle we will be camping. For this year's camp, we will be heading to a nearby island resort. So, remember to pack and assemble here at 8am on Monday next week, whoever is late or forgot to pack will NOT BE GOING FOR THE TRIP!" Lt. Surge said then shouted.

Lt. Surge is a weird teacher. He likes to talk normally and shout out of the blue… or he'll just shout without talking normally. He marched out of class and that signaled the end of school.

I was really excited when I heard this as I heard from some seniors that the school trips were really fun. I was about to tell Blue when she shushed my mouth and grabbed my hand and pulled me out of school.

Authors Note: Silver will appear time to time, just like the other characters. Yellow is the main while Blue is the next. Everyone else will appear time to time, but their dorm mates will appear more often.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I was wondering where Blue was going to take me as she rushed out of class. The announcement took more time than Blue wanted so she must be bringing me somewhere important.

"Today, I want you to meet my friend, Silver." She said.

I remembered Silver as the guy that bumped into me on the first day of school, he looks kind of scary, I thought. Being too tired to refuse, I just followed her. At our favorite café, the one by the lake at the park, Silver was already seated there. He looked as cold as usual and his biggest challenger I think would be Green if they had a staring contest.

"Hello?" I said doubtingly.

"…hi." He replied.

Blue went to get us some drinks and left the two of us alone. It was awkward for a while as he kept staring out the window and didn't make any eye contact. I decided to break the ice and ask him his relation to Blue. I found out that they were childhood friends but Blue's parents moved away 3 years ago, bringing Blue along and they lost all contact with each other. I just nodded not knowing what to say. At least he talks more than Green.

Come to think of it, Green talks a lot more to Red and Blue compared to me. I was never really a social person and Green probably isn't one too, so that's probably the reason we don't talk much.

Blue came back with our drinks and Silver took his leave, telling Blue he needed to pack for the camp. Silver shouldn't have talked about the camp as Blue probably forgot. Now she remembers, she's gonna bring me to go shopping again. I'm usually fine with clothes shopping, but I have no interest or no idea on what to buy for camping stuff.

After finishing our drinks, Blue brought me to the camping store with her. Not knowing what to get, I just got some mosquito repellent and sunblock. That was what I remember my uncle bringing along with him when he brought me out for a hike.

Blue came back with two sleeping bags and socks. I asked what the socks were for and she threw me a pair, saying that in case there were leeches, we would be well protected. I usually never think in advance to that much of detail but it's Blue. After paying, we returned to the house.

The house was rather quiet as Crystal was tutoring Gold in school. Blue already finished hers with Green as she managed to improve a grade after redoing the exam and that was enough for Green… Ruby was probably sewing another piece of clothing in his room and Sapphire was probably wandering around the park as usual. I saw Red and Green playing Pokemon on the sofa. They looked pretty good and they were so glued to the game that they didn't even notice that we returned.

Blue decided not to bother them and dragged me upstairs. She said she was signing up for the student council after we returned from camp and she didn't know what to wear for the interview. There was going to be trouble when Blue is a student councilor, I can already feel it. After an hour of going through outfits, Blue decided on one. I was actually not that surprised that her whole walk in wardrobe was full. She probably doesn't even wear half the things in her wardrobe. As compared to mine which is far from the halfway mark.

Nothing much happened the days leading to Monday. Red introduced me to Pokemon and I wasn't that good at it. Honestly, I was horrible at it. I managed to get the hang of it after an hour into the game but compared to Red, I was horrible.

The night before the camp, I threw in the camping supplies and the clothes I needed. I managed to fit them all in a medium sized bag. Red and Green had bags slightly smaller than mine, Blue, on the other hand, brought a huge bag that was twice the size as mine. A mail arrived at our doorstep during dinner containing our camping group and tent partner.

"Good evening students, your roomies in the hotel would be the same as your dorm mates. Tents that are being shared by mix genders is due to uneven amounts of each gender and lack of tentage. Follow your group at all times and adhere to the schedule to ensure that you are able to do all activities. Thank you for your corporation and have a great camp ahead.

Group 1- Class A, E

Group 2- Class B, C

Group 3- Class D, F

Tent partners:

Tent 27- Red and Green

Tent 28- Yellow and Blue

Tent 47- Gold and Silver

Tent 48- Crystal and Turquoise

Tent 55- Ruby and Sapphire"

After reading the mail, I swear that Ruby, Sapphire and Crystal flipped.

"I'M GONNA HAVE TO SHARE A TENT WITH WILD GIRL?!"

"SHARING A TENT WITH THAT PRISSY BOY? OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

" SAME TENT AS THAT SPOILT BRAT, IN MY NIGHTMARES!"

They shouted simultaneously.

Ruby and Sapphire began arguing while Crystal put her head down in dismay. Red and Green left while Gold shrugged off his partner. Blue and I decided to ignore their whining too and we headed back to our rooms.

Before sleeping, I thought to myself: At least I'm with Blue and not with the spoilt brats. I remembered how Orange flipped when she realized she wasn't in the same group as her friends, and the time she got some mud on her shoe during outdoor geography lesson. Also, I'm in the tent next to Red and Green. I smiled and went to sleep.

" BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" my alarm clock rang. It was only 5.30am but I saw Blue by my bedside.

"Good morning! Are you ready for the camp?" She said.

Technically, it was actually half a camp as we would be in a hotel half the trip. Plus, it was 5.30am and we were to assemble at 8am, what could Blue possibly want. I was about to respond when she dragged me to her room and locked the door.

"What should I wear?" She simply asked with two outfits laid on her bed.

I glared at her as she woke me up at 5.30am just to choose an outfit. However, she takes an hour to get ready so its reasonable she woke up at 5.30, but she didn't need to wake me too! I pointed at the right outfit without even glancing at it and returned to my room for an extra half an hour nap.

I was excited for the camp, but I'm not gonna sacrifice some sleep just to choose an outfit. I jumped into my bed and set an alarm for 30 minutes later and fell back asleep instantly.

Author's Note: I have not received any reviews :/ but I do have a few followers for this story, so thank you to the followers. I will continue uploading despite lack of response so the readers that do not have accounts can continue to read. For those with accounts, please review, favorite and follow. Thank you.

PS: Reviews would be appreciated so I know how my story is doing or if I gone of course of the story so I can fix it.

Next chapter update by June as I will be going on a school trip too.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The extra half an hour nap really helped. I got up less grouchy and went on to have a bath. I then checked if I had everything packed before heading down for breakfast. It was already 6.45 so most of my dorm mates were already downstairs. Red, Green and Crystal were eating breakfast by the table while Sapphire was eating by the television. I sat down next to Crystal and poured some cereal out to eat.

"AHH! I OVERSLEPT!" I heard from the second level.

"That's Gold, he didn't bother to pack as he kept going on about how he would wake up earlier to pack." Crystal said.

Knowing Gold for a month, it was not surprising that he was so last minute and was usually late or just on time. It was already 7, I was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to pack, shower, eat breakfast and run to school. Just because this was a boarding school didn't mean it was small. It was a 15 minutes walk away from our dorm house. Some houses are even a 30 minute walk away from school.

Ruby and Blue came down with bags the same size about 5 minutes later. I heard Sapphire tell me that he was scared that his clothes were going to get dirty and packed extra. At least its packing extra, I thought. Blue packed just for the sake of having fashion, even at camp.

Blue, Crystal, Sapphire and I proceeded to watch some television before we left. We were about to leave when, like the first day of school, Gold came sprinting down. Ruby, Red and Green had left 10 minutes prior to our departure and it was 7.35 already. We would make it to school with 10 minutes to spare and Gold might be late. I caught a glimpse of Crystal looking worried but she caught me looking and kept a straight face.

We arrived in school at 7.45 and split into our respective classrooms. Blue and I arrived at ours and we were one of the last ones there. Lt Surge was taking attendance and still had enough energy despite it being 7.50 to shout the class of 30 names out loud. I heard Gold run into his classroom next to ours 5 minutes later while Lt Surge passed us our passports that were kept for safe-keeping.

The island we were going was a secluded island resort for camping or relaxing at the hotel. The boat trip was half an hour long but after immigration it would take about two hours. The bus ride to the hotel would then take an additional six hours. It was going to be a long ride I thought. Lt Surge said that the bus was a double decker and 4 people were assigned to a cabin in the bus.

The bus would be huge that there were even cabins. Lt Surge then gave us $10 each to buy lunch and drinks for the bus ride. I brought along some snacks in a smaller bag along with a book, my phone for taking pictures and watching shows with an earpiece as well as a jacket in case I was cold.

We got to choose our cabin mates while waiting for the bus to bring us to the boat. Blue obviously chose me and Red and Green, as we weren't close with the rest of the class. Red agreed as usual while Green said nothing and just went along with it. The bus arrived and we got on, I sat next to Blue, and we gossiped about the people in our school. Usually, I feel bad about gossiping, but I hate almost half the school, so I didn't feel as bad.

At the port, immigration was conducted and we moved on to the boat. I slept throughout the whole ride, hoping to save enough energy for the long bus ride. We got off an hour later and were given 30 minutes to get our food and reporting back here. Blue and I decided to get some juice and went to get simple hamburgers after. We managed to get some water and sweets too.

In the cabin, it was amazing. There were 2 sofas and a table in between them. There was a window at the side and we were seated on the upper level, giving us an aerial view. There was luggage space above us and magazines were placed under the table for reading. There were also some 3-in-1 drink packets placed on a coffee table with an electric kettle by the door. There was a lot of leg room despite it being small. There was also a toilet at the back of the bus which was a good thing in case I was urgent.

The bus soon departed and I started on my lunch. I read my book while I drank my juice and then watched a movie, leaving for the toilet only once. The rest of the bus trip, I read the gossip magazines that were below the table. Blue, on the other hand, changed into a set of clothes as she said that her previous set was not meant for camping and she was scared it would get dirty.

Throughout the bus trip, Blue painted her nails (despite the fact we were going camping) took pictures which she then posted on her Friendra account. She also read up on the gossip magazines and we had a celebrity gossip session afterwards. Red, played his Pokemon game and slept while Green played Pokemon too but after an hour, looked out of the window for the rest of the trip. All of us visited the toilet at least once.

We arrived at the hotel at 5pm. We were given our hotel cards and dinner passes at any restaurant in the compound. We met up with our dorm mates and decided to have dinner first, being starved from our trip. We visited a restaurant that served soup and amazing waffles with ice cream. We then proceeded to our room, which exceeded expectations.

The room was multi coloured and split into 4 different rooms. Red and Green, Gold and Ruby, Crystal and Sapphire, and Blue and I. The main room had a giant sofa and a massage chair. The room also had a kitchen for cooking and a balcony with a seaside view. The television had a Wii installed and had over a hundred channels. It was amazing despite the fact that we were students that were supposed to be on "camp".

Blue and I headed down to the supermarket to get some food to cook for dinner tomorrow night. It was also an excuse to visit the shopping mall in the basement of the hotel. Everything was on sale and under $20 but there were no branded goods so it as still quite reasonable. Blue and I got some clothes and Blue didn't even bother to try any as she said that someone else might take all the good clothes while she was trying them on.

AUTHORS INTERRUPTION: I want to describe the clothes they bought in this part even though I said I wouldn't describe clothes.

Blue bought a few graphic tees that were going at 5 for $20, she also got a plain black dress that went down to the knees and were short sleeved. She got a black handbag that had a white zip and heels to go along with it. She also got a pair of cheap ear rings and a necklace alone with a denim shorts.

I got a maroon coloured skirt that went to the knees and, a neon pink denim shorts. I got a pair of cartoon-designed shoes and a jacket. I spent less than a $100 so it was a pretty good buy considering that the quality was really excellent.

There was another mail dropped at the hotel doorstep when we returned. The mail told us to enjoy our stay in the hotel and report on time at 9am the following day after eating breakfast. Blue picked out a brochure about a waterpark that was in the resort and decided to go and the dorm mates all agreed to go when they were asked.

This trip might be the highlight of my first term here.

Authors note: I know I didn't describe the clothes well but I can imagine how they would look like in each outfit so I just decided to write it down. The next two chapters will be about the camp and the school year will continue after this.

This chapter and the next chapter will also be very brief so I'm sorry if you didn't feel it was good.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I yawned as soon as I woke up. I was trying to save up energy for the actual camp that was tomorrow but Blue wanted to go to the water park in the resort. I changed into my swimsuit and wore a shirt and a pair of shorts over it. Blue wasn't finished with getting ready so I went down to have the hotel breakfast with Ruby and Crystal.

We woke up at 7am because the water park opens at 8.30 and Blue wanted us to be early. The hotel restaurant was empty as it was only 7.25am. There were two people eating though. Green eating silently in 1 corner of the restaurant and Sapphire eating as much as her mouth could fit in the middle of the restaurant.

"I'm not gonna sit close to the wild girl." Ruby said and proceeded to take his food before heading over to Green's table.

Crystal sighed and I went along with her to grab breakfast and sat next to Sapphire to eat. Gold walked in with his arm over Orange and they seemed to be having a good conversation. I swear I saw a vein pop out on Crystal's head.

"Sapphire, I think you should eat properly that erhem is here." Crystal said sternly.

Sapphire noticed Orange and Gold but she said with her mouth full: "Wtho cahres?"

I sighed and ate my food, this was going to be a long breakfast. At about 8.15am, we were all at the lobby. Blue then led us over to the waterpark entrance where we had tickets reserved for us by the help of the concierge. We entered the water park and changed and put our stuff into lockers before heading out. We first went to the largest slide in the park. I gulped.

I suddenly felt a strong grip on my hand. It was Red.

"Are you ready? Blue put us as a pair to go." He said.

I smiled and followed him up the stairs to the ride. Blue and Green went first and the ride was rather silent, as expected. Red and I were next and we sat down on our float. I sat in the front while Red sat at the back. Holy shit, I thought as the helper pushed us down the slide. I screamed the whole way down while Red just laughed. When we splashed into the water, Blue was laughing saying she could hear me scream. I frowned but followed them on for the next 5 slides.

After that, it was lunch time. Lunch was free as it had been included in the ticket price so we quickly ate so we could continue while there was no one. Everyone else except Blue and I went on to re-ride the slides we already took while Blue and I took the lazy river. There was an aquarium inside which was awesome. It was like we were underwater. We met back an hour later and headed back to our hotel.

Blue dragged the girls out to go shopping. Blue skipped the shops we visited yesterday and continued on to the other unvisited shops. I managed to get some shirts, a pair of jeans and a dress. Sapphire bought 2 pairs of shorts and a shirt, Crystal got a jacket and some earrings while Blue got one of everything from all the shops basically.

Authors Note: This wasn't what the full chapter was planned out to be, it was supposed to be longer but I do not have time to write. The next chapter will be up before July and it will be much longer than this. Sorry to all my readers.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

We headed back, ate pizza for dinner and went to rest. The actual camp was tomorrow and I was really excited. I guess we all were as we all turned in early as we were trying to save energy for the camp. The camp was going to be really fun as heard from the seniors.

We assembled at the hotel lobby at 7am after eating breakfast. Approximately 200 students at a hotel lobby at 7 in the morning, super quiet, right? Lt Surge was barred from yelling at us as he would have woken up the rest of the visitors that were staying at the hotel if he did. Miss Erica politely walked through the crowd of us and everyone went silent.

"Alright, today is the official camp. You will split into your individual classes and proceed on the bus to the campsite. Please remember to take your belongings with you when you leave the bus. It will be a 2 hour bus journey so please use the bathroom as this bus has no toilet for you to use." She said and with such grace, turned towards the door and boarded one of the 6 buses that were waiting for us.

Some students headed to the bathroom to relieve themselves while others boarded the bus in groups of 10s and 20s, it was chaotic. Fortunately, being small, I could squeeze through the crowd to my class bus. Red and Blue seemed to be having a rather difficult time while Green casually walked through the crowd like it was air.

This bus was really different from the last bus. There were two columns with 4 seats a row, 2 by 2. There was also no air-conditioning and a window that could be opened. I sat down on my seat next to Blue and the chair kept squeaking with every movement I made. I was not the only one as everyone else had their chairs squeaking too. Blue seemed rather annoyed as her seat was dusty and she was afraid that the dust would dirty her clothes.

In fact, all our seats were dusty, but Blue was really particular even though we were going to get dirty while camping. Blue seemed to stop whining after 15 minutes and started chatting to me for the next 2 hours. It was particularly noisy since the windows were open to let air ventilate and there was a bump every minute or so. To hear the other person meant that you would have to talk twice as loud and the other person might still not be able to hear it.

When we got off, we were horrified. We arrived at a muddy campsite and found out there was no clean water and the electrical generator broke down which meant that the toilet had no lights. I was cautious with every step I took as I did not want to get my shoes muddy. What was horrifying was when we got to the tents, the floor was so bumpy that you could get a backache lying down even with a sleeping bag. Blue and I put down our stuff sighing. This camp didn't look as fun as we imagined.

Our first activity was outdoor cooking. We were given a piece of solid fuel and 2 people were to share that and one mess tin. We were given 2 packets of instant noodles, two eggs, two sausages and two pieces of some weird vegetable. Healthy and nutritious, isn't it?

My job was to find rocks to surround the solid fuel while Blue chose to collect water as collecting rocks meant that she had to get her shoes dirty. I managed to find 6 muddy rocks to surround the solid fuel and lit it up. I put the mess tin over the rocks and began to cook. Blue, was cleaning up her shoes even though it was going to get dirty again later on.

The food was successful but obviously, gross as the instant noodles came with seasoning that made it so saltish. The worst part, there was no clean water until the truck came in an hour. We were then brought to a cliff side where we did abseiling. It was not really as fun as I expected as there were too much algae on the rocks and it was so easy to lose your footing.

After abseiling, the water arrived. All of us quickly went to refill our bottles and drink our fair share. The water was added with chlorine to make it cleaner and thus, it tasted like swimming pool water. We were all too thirsty to care anyways. We were then brought caving. Being small, it was so difficult to climb the rocks but Red and Green helped me along the way while Blue was ensuring no bugs or leeches would climb onto her. Such a great friend.

There was a spectacular sight at the end of the cave as there was a giant hole above the cave letting sunlight in. A tree was also growing out, and there was a waterfall. It was beautiful. All of us took out our phones to take pictures and group shots, the caving however, wasn't worth the effort as we had to hike all the way back, going through leech infested waters. Luckily, I wasn't bitten. We got back just as the sun had set and ate dinner, which was just rice, broccoli and some fried chicken.

There was a night walk afterwards that was beautiful. There were so many fireflies in the sky. That was not able to make up for the fact that we could not see where we were stepping and continuously stepped on grass and mud. We got back really tired but there was still no electricity and the toilet was full of bugs. I quickly headed to the tent and changed into something cleaner under my sleeping bag. At night, Crystal and Sapphire came over to our tent and we complained about the whole day that we only slept for an hour. I guess the teachers didn't really care as they were too tired and everyone was not sleeping.

The next day, with breakfast being only bread and butter, we headed to our next destination. Everyone was sleeping as they were too tired from staying up. When we arrived, everyone looked like they haven't slept in weeks. The bus ride was only an hour so an hour of extra sleep wasn't that fulfilling. We only did a canopy walk with amazing treetop views but there were too many bees and half of the students got stung. Fortunately, the bees didn't seem to like me and they stayed away. We had a quick lunch followed by getting wet when we went whitewater rafting. That was so far, the only fun thing that happened throughout the whole trip.

We changed in a disgusting toilet after and while changing I realized the camp was already halfway through. On the bus ride to next campsite, everyone was sleeping again. We arrived on time for dinner and we got our dormitories allocated. I shared a dorm with Blue and 8 other female classmates. I went to have a shower with clean water that felt so refreshing.

After, the teacher brought us out to the supermarket to get some food to eat. After buying our things, we headed back. We sneaked in to the boys dorm at night and played cards with Red and Green. Sapphire and Gold also joined in and it was a fun night. I managed to get 2 hours of sleep this time.

After a morning of more bread and butter, we boarded the bus to the next activity. We were staying at the same location so I didn't need to worry about how clean the toilet and water would be. We climbed up another canopy walk and luckily this one had no bees when we were climbing. We found out that there would be a zipline down. So exciting! I guess this managed to make up for the mud as when I was ziplining down, I was treated to beautiful scenery and a birds eye view of a waterfall.

We had lunch and returned to the bus after, we visited a bunch of villages with different cultures after which was really interesting as I didn't know villages still existed in this part of the region. We returned to the dorms for dinner and a shower and an overall debrief for the camp. I guess this is what the seniors meant when they said the camp would be fun.

At night, Blue and I repeated what we did the night before. Crystal and Ruby joined us this time and it was a night of jokes and card games. This was going to be memorable. The next morning, I slept throughout the whole bus ride. We visited all sorts of plantations and had lunch before visiting the factories in the area. I bought some snacks that I was going to send back to my uncle and the rest would be kept for myself.

We reached the hotel in time for dinner. Blue and I quickly ate and showered and went to shop. Blue went to shop for phone accessories while I went to get the whole Pokemon game collection as I saw they were all going at 70% discount.

I had a good nights rest the last night and in the morning, we returned and we only had 3 days of break before 2 days of school.

Authors note: Sorry for not giving a very long chapter and the camp being not so descriptive. Anyways, the next chapter update will be by the time I finish the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I was sitting down at the corner of the school cafeteria waiting for Blue. It was the first official day of school after camp and we were required to attend a ALA (After Lesson Activities) fest. All students were required to have an ALA and go for at least one of their respective ALA meetings at least once a month. I was supposed to go with Blue, Red and Green but Blue was late so Red and Green went ahead.

Blue finally arrived stating that she went to get her nails done. I sighed at the fact that she is so vain. She even has to have a shower 3 times a day and each shower last 15 to 30 minutes. Moving on with the fest, there were probably 50 booths and hundreds of seniors trying to get your attention and make you join their ALA. I caught sight of Crystal at the Science Club booth. No surprise there. Sapphire was at the Sports Club, Ruby was at the Fashion Club and Red and Gold were at the Soccer Club.

I was kind of surprised to see that Blue walked pass the Fashion Club like it was nothing but I looked at the booth she was heading too. Student Council. Blue was desperate to get in. The Student Council in this school did not focus on discipline, but to organise the events of this school. This ALA was meant for Blue. But, how was she going to get in? Her grades were at the bottom percent for the last examination and Student Council rarely accepted members with a low grade.

I caught sight of Green by the Student Council. His grades were really good that the Student Council probably annoyed him by asking him to join countless of times he just agreed to join. Well, Green also wouldn't want the hassle of finding an ALA this way too. Blue went ahead with the interview while I continued to explore the fest. I saw a booth for the Art Club and decided to look into it. I loved to draw, well, at least when I was younger. I haven't drawn much since I came into this school as my uncle told me to focus on my grades. I still loved to draw so what the hell, I put my name down on the list.

Later that day, Miss Misty, the teacher in charge of ALA's and was the head teacher of the Swimming and Water Polo Club put the name list of students and their ALAs. Everyone in my dorm got their choice. Even Blue.

"How did you get in the Student Council?" I asked like it was the most shocking thing I have seen and heard of.

"Well, Miss Blue over here can pull some secret strings and with her beauty can do anything and get anything she wants." She grinned mischievously.

I saw Silver's name in the Sports Club. He didn't really look like the sporty type but I guess it was just one more fact about him I could keep in mind. Later that night, we received our report cards for the first month of school. I guess I was kind of pleased with my results considering it was the first month. I thought about it again and I realized that I probably have another 3 to 4 more years in this school. I have already made such amazing memories that I want to make more and I'm not ready to leave so soon.

The rest of the week drifted by quickly as tons of boring lessons and homework poured in. Soon, it was Saturday of the first week of the second month. It was 11 in the morning and it was time for the first ALA meeting for all students. I headed to the Art Room, which the walls were splattered over with dozens of colours of paint and the tables were covered with accidental pencil, pen, crayons and paint markings. Many carvings were placed on the shelves of the Art Room and my name was placed on a seat in the front row.

7 people joined the Art Club this year. That made the total members for the Art Club 23. The 4th year seniors had left the Art Club to focus on their main examination at the end of their year that would decide their fate in life. It didn't really matter to three quarters of the cohort because they were rich but if they wanted to be more rich they would study.

Mr. Burgh marched into the Art Room and wrote his name on the board for the new members who just joined. "Welcome to the Art Club! Every 2 weeks I will give you an assignment and at the end of the 2 weeks we will choose the most well done assignment and we will present it on the Art Club wall. This week your assignment is Animals. So get drawing! New students follow me."

I followed him into a small room beside the art room. "This is the supply room, you get your supplies here. Do not take anything out of the art room and return the supplies here. The room inside there is the demonstration room. We have computers inside there to show you the procedure of things such as carving and there is laptops for you to bring out to the art room to look for inspiration for your work online. Same rules apply as the supply room. Now that you know the place, get working!"

He marched out of the room and said that the room closes at 2pm. I quickly signed my attendance and left. I headed to the art supply shop and bought some supplies before heading back to the dorm. I took some leftover pizza for lunch and headed to the café by the lake. Fortunately, there was outdoor seating and I took a seat and ordered an iced chocolate drink to beat the heat. Spring would be ending next week and summer was coming. That meant second month examination and a month's holiday.

I took a snap of some squirrels using my phone and started to draw and colour the scenery and the squirrels. I was done by 5pm and I was pleased with my work. I headed back to the dorm and found that everybody was back already. The guys except for Ruby and Sapphire were playing Mariokart on the Wii. Blue was online shopping on her laptop while Crystal was reading a book. Ruby was reading a fashion magazine probably for inspiration. I headed out for dinner again with Crystal to have pasta while the rest had to settle things on their own.

Crystal and I caught up and chatted about our week and she told me that she had to start mugging tomorrow onwards due to the second month examinations. I realized that I haven't actually started any revision and made it a point to double up in studying the week that was coming. I sighed. At least the holidays were approaching.

Authors Note: The next chapter will be about the second month examination and I will be taking things from Red's and Blue's POV the next chapter for less than 5 paragraphs each.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Red's POV:

I couldn't stop staring at her throughout the whole examination. She wasn't the smartest girl in the whole school but she was one of the smarter ones. She was different. She wasn't spoilt like most of the girls in this school and she was nice.

Remembering yesterday, where she sacrificed her own study time just to help me with a math question. Well, that math question came out in the exam today. Thank God for the help she gave me yesterday. Yellow. She is now furiously writing on her exam script, I'm pretty sure she would do well considering she hasn't stopped writing since the start.

I glanced at the clock, an hour left. I realized that I have only completed 15 questions of the 40. My eyes jerked wide open and I quickly returned to doing my examination.

Blue's POV:

Thank God I studied a week in advance compared to the night before this time. I actually knew how to do half the paper this time. The other half would have to count on luck. Well, that was when I looked at Yellow. She was dusting her paper off eraser dust giving me a clear view of the answers for the questions I didn't know how to do. I guess she was doing it on purpose again. The examiner was sleeping in front so he couldn't see what we were doing fortunately. Then again, this is a 3-hour paper consisting of all the subjects we learnt. He was stuck here watching us so I guess he could take a rest.

Looking throughout the rest of the room, about 10 people were sleeping. That includes Green. Green most probably finished the paper half an hour ago. Yellow looked like she was finishing up her last question while Red was scribbling furiously. I caught him staring at Yellow just now. He he. He has no excuse anymore. I looked up at the clock, 45 minutes left. That was plenty of time for me to complete the last 5 questions.

I smiled; I would probably do better than last time.

Yellow's POV:

I yawned. I napped the last half an hour of the paper. The examiner was putting our papers in the answer-marking machine while he dismissed us slowly. We would get our results at the end of the day. Then, it was a month's break.

Blue and I made a pact to stay behind a week to complete our holiday homework before going off to relax. Crystal is going to stay behind as she wants to avoid travelling cost and she says she has no point in going back this month as she volunteered to help teachers in exchange for 2 points off the mark for her university entrance exam. Sapphire and Green were naturally staying behind, as Sapphire was the daughter of Professor Birch, the head of Science in our school. Green was the grandson of our principal, Professor Oak, his house was a cottage near school but he told me once that Professor Oak wanted him to mix around with his peers so he stays in a dorm.

I met with Blue in the school canteen 10 minutes later. We had lunch there and decided to catch a movie before starting on the holiday homework.

"So, what's up with you and Red?" She asked mischievously.

I slapped her on the shoulder and we headed towards the cinema. I had the feeling she was worried about tonight as we would be receiving our results and she needed to let off some steam.

After the movie, we headed back to the dorm. Gold, Red and Sapphire weren't back yet. Red and Gold probably had soccer practice and Sapphire was most probably having a walk in the woods. Green was doing his holiday homework unsurprisingly and Ruby was reading a magazine. Crystal was watching television. I guess she needs a break sometimes too. Blue headed upstairs to rest while I had a chat with Crystal.

She said that Gold was struggling throughout his whole exam and Silver, who sat next to her, seemed to finish his paper with ease. Time seemed to pass really fast and soon, everyone else was back. We all ate our dinner, different flavours and types of pasta on the dining table. After which, Gold, Red, Blue and Sapphire were playing Raving Rabbids on the Wii. Green was sipping on a cup of tea. Ruby was playing a game on his phone while Crystal was reading a book. I watched the gamers play furiously and Blue was actually playing pretty well.

The dreaded mail arrived.

The results were:

Green- 5 96.8%

Crystal- 6 95.9%

Ruby- 18 88.2%

Sapphire- 25 85.1%

Yellow- 32 81.5%

Red- 65 68.7%

Blue- 135 55.4%

Gold- 188 35.1%

I have to admit. The test was so much harder this time round. I guess it was going to get harder as the next few exams come. Everyone seemed pleased with their results, even Gold who was at the back and failed. Compared to the last exam he did so much better so I guess he was pleased.

The report cards were passed the next day and Red, Gold and Ruby left to go back home. I already texted my uncle to tell him I would only be returning next week. The next few days passed by really quickly. Green and Sapphire returned to their own houses in the school compound while Crystal, Blue and I did our holiday homework. We painted each others nails and watched movies till late at night. We were done with our work with a day to spare.

We left the next day, and waved goodbye to Crystal at the peer. She was most probably going to spend half of the remaining 3 weeks doing her volunteer work and the other half preparing for the next 3 months.

My uncle picked me up from the boat station and Blue took a cab to the airport. I spent 3 weeks of the holiday catching up with my uncle and getting a part time job at an ice cream parlour. I didn't have much friends back here. I had more friends back at Everdream. I only spent time with my dormmates but I had friends in my class and I did many projects with them.

Then, one day I received a mail. Inside contained a bunch of subjects and instructions. All students were required to fill this up due to a change in subjects. This was immediately followed up by a call from Blue asking me which subjects I were going to choose.

The subjects available included three compulsory subjects which were English, math and general knowledge.

I was required to choose 5 more subjects. The subjects I could choose from were:

Biology

Chemistry

Physics

Additional Math

History

Geography

Literature

French

Spanish

Chinese

Business

Computer Design

Physical Education

Art

Music

Food and Nutrition

After about an hour of thinking, I went to my laptop and keyed in my subjects as:

English, Math, General Knowledge

Biology

Additional Math

Geography

Art

Business

Aside from these subjects, all students were required to have PE once a week to keep healthy. I called Blue and asked her what subjects she took. Hers was close to mine. She took Literature instead of Geography and Food and Nutrition instead of Art.

I guess you could say this was an interesting turn of events for school but I still couldn't wait to return.

Author's Note: The Sinnoh trio and Emerald will be added after their first school year has ended. The Unova group will not be added. There will be a larger emphasis on romance between characters after their first school year as for now, this is just how the story develops. Please review and add your own ideas and I will consider using them if they are good and can be fitted in.


End file.
